lupisvulpesfandomcom-20200214-history
King Oxy
"Hello all my friends! Want to hear a song about my life?"-Oxy in Party Pooper King Oxy is the ruler of The Quasar Kingdom, along with Queen Paint. As a child, his parents spoiled him, and prepared him to be the next king. But unfortunately on his coronation day, three strange guards (Red, Blue, and Green) snuck into the palace. King Oxy was putting his robes on when they came in and pretended to be protecting him. However, when he got up to go, they shackled him and threw him in a bag. They tried to convince him to join their kingdom, but when Oxy refused they threw him in a dungeon. <--- This part of the storyline was remade as to where it was a unidentified Darkky that kidnapped Oxy. The reasons behind the Darkky's actions are unknown, but this is what lead to Oxy's deep hatred of Darkkys. Oxy stewed with anger because he thought his parents didn't care about him, and became insane over the years. However, contrary to King Oxy's thoughts, his parents were doing all they could to find their child. Once they found out what kingdom stole him they tried to wage war, but the other kingdom was much stronger and they could not defeat them. Other kingdoms saw this as an opportunity to raid and fight the Quasar Kingdom. The King (Oxy's father) died in battle and the Queen was forced to give up the Quasar Kingdom to the Russian communist Tsar Alek. The Tsar ended up just using the kingdom for his military base. Forgotten, Oxy grew madder in his imprisonment. While imprisoned, he was not alone. His friend Poppy would come and vist him in his dreams. Poppy stitched and patched up all of Oxy's wounds to heal him, turning Oxy into a Darkky in the process. Finally, years later, Oxy was released and became the rightful king of his kingdom. Under his rule, the citizens are overworked and ragged. There are no schools because he does not believe in them. King K, the ruler of a neighbouring kingdom, tries to help King Oxy but Oxy swore him his enemy and believes that King K is trying to destroy him. Oxy built up so much hatred that he attacked King K who was forced to fight back, the battle ending in Oxy's favor. It didn't end there though. As time went on, Oxy lost his mind more and more until K went back to retaliate (Not before secretly warning Queen Paint) This time, K won and Oxy was overthrown. Lupis has stated that if Oxy were to die, it would be from suicide. Oxy loves kids and talking to Poppy. Lupis once made Oxy's and Queen Paints children; Crayon, Paper, Pen, Ink and Canvas, and ended up keeping them and plans them to appear in Oxy's Story. Paper has been given off to a friend of hers but Paper will still be in Oxy's Story. Queen Paint's creator also made her versions of their children; Sox, Claret, Jax, and Roxy, but these are most likely not canon and will not appear in Oxy's Story. Oxy had his own game called 'The Middle Ground', which was unfortunately cancelled due to a computer crash that erased all the game's data. Strangely, Solo is the only Darkky that Oxy doesn't seem to hate, as he 'saved' him by helping him down a tree (Cutting him down with a chainsaw) and was the one who introduced him into his kingdom. Although this could be outdated, as Oxy didn't seem to hate Darkkys back then and Solo still belonged to Lupis, learning that his favorite color is orange. It was stated that Oxy will die in Oxy's Story, but will be revived by a unknown person. * NICKNAME Oxy * SPECIES Canine * GENDER Male * SIGNIFICANT OTHER Queen Paint * FAMILY Mom, Dad - (Both deseaced) * PHYSICAL DESCRIPTION Often beat up, bloody, always has a black eye * PERSONALITY Excitable, clueless, unaware of his surroundings, happy go lucky, curious, care-free, * SETTING The Quasar/Galaxy Kingdom Category:Characters Category:Audience Category:Darkky Category:Oxy's Story